T.O.O.L.
s and Runners on Cerberus Prime]] T.O.O.L. (T'yrannical '''O'ppressors 'O'f 'L'ife) is the main antagonist organization in Gun Bros. In-game description The Tyrannical Oppressors Of Life, better known as T.O.O.L., have grown from the dankest levels of the criminal underworld, into a massive organization hell-bent on enslaving the galaxy. Overview T.O.O.L is a gigantic organization and army whose origin is unknown. Their ultimate goal is to enslave the entire galaxy. They have conquered entire planets in the galaxy and are for that reason F.R.A.G.G.E.D.'s main enemy. The T.O.O.L army is huge and consists of soldiers, mutants, robots, and cyborgs. Types of Enemies Melee This group includes the Runner, Buzzkill, Ripper, and Turbine. They are the weakest ememy of T.O.O.L. and can easily be defeated in one hit with a moderate weapon. They run at you with melee weapons. They have no weakness, considering basically all parts of them is their weakness. Runner - 1 XP, found on Cerberus Prime. Buzzkill - 1 XP, found on Haven. Ripper - 2 XP, found on Ceres 2. Turbine - 1 XP, found on Yeroc Sina. Gun This group includes the Grunt, Officer, Raider, and Skintight. They are weak soldiers with a weak rifle. They fire a single bullet before reloading. They go about medium speed and don't have a weakness. They are generally easy to defeat and with a high-powered gun can be defeated in one hit. Grunt - 2 XP, found on Cerberus Prime, Officer - 2 XP, found on Haven (Note that he can fire 2 bullets before reloading, not one) Raider - 4 XP, found on Ceres 2. Skintight - 2 XP, found on Yeroc Sina (He can also fire 2 bullets). Crab This group includes the Robocrab, Nomocrab, Elite Crab, and Gillie. They are crab-like robots that are made to work for the T.O.O.L. They are quick and are really a melee type. Due to their metal covering they are tougher than Gun and Melee type enimies but not tough to be noted as hard. They are also immune to F.R.A.G. Grenades and barrels on Cerberus Prime. They flip over when you shoot them and become temporarily immobile. Very high damage guns can take them out in two hits (one to flip them, and one to kill them). Extremely damaging guns (such as the coronal ejector) actually can destroy them in one hit, if caught in the middle of the blast. Gillies will hide, being invulnerable, and occasionally come out to fire bullets, when they can be killed in one shot. Robocrab - 4 XP, found on Cerberus Prime. Nomocrab - 4 XP found on Haven. Elite Crab - 8 XP, found on Ceres 2. Gillie - 2 XP, found on Yeroc Sina. Kamikaze This group includes the Kamikaze and Elite Kamikaze. In-game description : The Kamikaze are driven mad by a helmet mounted screen that repeatedly loops romantic comedies featuring strong female leads. They are most vulnerable just after they've pulled their pins. They are T.O.O.L. units driven insane. They are put into a suit that explodes on impact with you and kills them in the process. These units run at a moderate speed and pull their pins when close to you. When they pull their pins they are more vulnerable but quicker and speed after you. Bros with fast armor can outrun them. If they don't crash into you by time their grenade goes off, they kill themselves. Kamikaze - 5 XP, found on Cerberus Prime and Haven. Elite Kamikaze - 10 XP, found on Ceres 2. Pus Tank This group includes the Pus Tank, Pus Tank XL, Elite Pus Tank, and Wild Bill. Pus Tanks are tough mutations that fight for T.O.O.L. They are big and bubbly. They carry a single strong arm cannon that can do moderate - high damage. The Pus Tank XL is bigger and has a melee weapon but has the same amount of health as a normal Pus Tank. Wild Bill is unlocked on the same wave as the Pus Tanks, but acts differently. It mostly stays in one place, occasionally firing a barrage of bullets. Pus Tank - 5 XP, found on Cerberus Prime. Pus Tank XL - 10 XP, found on Haven. Elite Pus Tank - 10 XP, found on Ceres 2. Wild Bill - 15 XP, found on Yeroc Sina. Flamethrower This group includes the Toaster, Toolbox, Elite Toaster, and Toxic. Strong, heavily armored T.O.O.L. veteran/robot (Toolbox is robot, Toaster/Elite Toaster/Toxic is human) that walks slowly but has a high power flamethrower. These walking metal contraptions are killed easier when shot in the back. Toaster - 10 XP, found on Cerberus Prime. Toolbox - 10 XP, found on Haven. Elite Toaster - 20 XP, found on Ceres 2. Toxic - 5 XP, found on Yeroc Sina. Bazooka This group includes the Bazooka Trooper, Cannoneer, Elite Bazooka Trooper, and Long Range. They are bazooka-wielding heavy armor giants. They fire a stream of bazooka bullets at a player when they get close enough. They fire one bullet at a time (2 if they're a cannoneer) and don't stop until the player is far enough away. They have about as much health as a Pus Tank. You can try to outrange them by shooting from afar and when they are not shooting at you. Alternatively, you can try to get behind them, and stay behind them until they are shot dead. This does not work as well against the Cannoneer as it does with the Bazooka Troopers. The Long Range tries to hide from you while sniping at you. Bazooka Trooper - 15 XP, found on Cerberus Prime. Cannoneer - 15 XP, found on Haven. Elite Bazooka Trooper - 30 XP, found on Ceres 2. Long Range - 5 XP, found on Yeroc Sina. Elite This group includes the Elite and Elite Captain. They run fast, but their bullets are slow. Try to keep away before they unleash a wave of slow-moving shots you cannot dodge. Even the Infinity Armor cannot outrun the Elites. Keep running and focus your firepower on them. Elite - 15 XP, found on Cerberus Prime, Haven, and Yeroc Sina. Elite Captain - 30 XP, found on Ceres 2. Artillery This group includes the Tank Head, AT-WAT, Skull Tank, and Cube Tank. The Tank Head fires three highly-damaging Xplodium rounds in a spread pattern three times, then readjusts its position to get a better aim. They can only be damaged in the back, or when they readjust. It is best to simply avoid the Tank Head until all other enemies are defeated. 20 XP, found on Cerberus Prime. The AT-WAT fires four highly-damaging blasts three times. The blasts go in all directions. It is easier to destroy the AT-WAT because it can be hit from any direction. Be sure to pay attention to where its turrets are pointing to make sure you don't get shot. 20 XP, found on Haven. The Skull Tank drives up to you and fires many shells in your direction. It has a critical-hit spot on the front, but it is dangerous to try and shoot this because you will be in range of its shells. It is fairly easy to destroy the skull tank simply by shooting it from behind. 40 XP, found on Ceres 2. The Cube Tank also drives up and fires bullets at you. They do not have as much health as the rest of the artillery units. 10 XP, found on Yeroc Sina. Special Special units only appear on specific planets. Each one is different: Pus Tank EX: Slow, lumbering giants that will try to shoot slow, powerful energy balls at you. If you get too close, it will either hit you with a powerful melee attack or pound the ground, stunning you with a shockwave. Take them out at a distance. 20 XP, found on Cerberus Prime. Commando: Commandos run close to the bros and fire seven or eight pulses, and then laugh. They have incredibly high armor and are hard to take down. Be sure to dodge their bullets and simply keep shooting them. 20 XP, found on Haven. Madamn: Female ninja-like units that throw red daggers. These daggers do incredible damage and should be avoided at all costs. If you get too close, she will use a devastating spin attack with her two swords. Destroy her at range, watching out for the red daggers, which are easy to dodge. 40 XP, found on Ceres 2. Sarge: It acts similarly to the Commando, firing many bullets in your direction and having tough armor. 20 XP, found on Yeroc Sina. Planets * '''Cerberus Prime: This volcanic planet is a T.O.O.L. stronghold and a gateway to the extrasolar planets under their regime. * Haven: A once peaceful world, which has been ravaged by T.O.O.L. marauders. * Ceres 2: A planetoid holding many resources conquered by T.O.O.L. * Yeroc Sina: An earth-like planet conquered by T.O.O.L. * Bokor: Not actually conquered, this planet is used as a toxic dump by T.O.O.L., causing all the inhabitants to have turned into zombies. * 5 other planets. Units Category:T.O.O.L. Category:Organizations Category:Enemies